Advantage
by xXx Amy Scott Luvs DA's xXx
Summary: SEQUEL TO SISTERS: Amelia is kidnapped! Sam gets worse! Edward all but kills himself! What has the world come to? Better than it sounds!
1. Chapter 1: A Similar Face

**A/N: Starting on the SEQUEL!! This is the sequel to ****SISTERS****... you **_**HAVE **_**to read sisters before you read this or you won't understand most of it! I hope you guys will like this! I'm new at this and I really hope that you guys will read and review! Hugs and Kisses! **

_**Amelia Cullen Luvs Da's**_

Chapter 1: A Similar Face/ The Monster Deep Down

Seven Months Later . . . . . . . . . . .

**Amelia's POV**

Madness. It had become her constant companion. The fight to keep her mind from thinking of them had forced her into derangement.

What was the fantasy? What was the reality? There was no distinguishing between the two anymore. Was he ever really here? Was he just a figment of her imagination? It was easy to say he was real when his scent was still on her, but that had left her long, long ago. And yet, somehow, she was still here. Day after day after day. Immortality.

Life was now an annoyance.

She would sit in a little cottage as she was surrounded by werewolves on the outside. She hated feeling so trapped and there were no communication between her and anyone else. She would occasionally write to Charlie and Renee, but she would never receive anything. She felt alone... she stared blankly at the ceiling for days, the smell of rotting meat on the floor. It didn't smell appetizing, so she wouldn't feed. Her eyes were black... soulless. She would eat occasionally, but against her will.

For once in the few months that she was locked in the shack, the door eased open and a head peeked in, "Hello? Are you hungry?" A girl about Amelia's age walked in holding a bag of blood from a hospital. She held it out and Amelia took it slowly, but drank it greedily. The girl sat down beside her and smiled, "Hi! I'm Maria! Sam told me to keep you company... and make sure you weren't up to anything." The girl rolled her eyes.

Amelia breathed deeply and noticed for the first time in forever, that there was a vampire amongst them... it was the girl. Amelia looked at her curiously, the girl stood up quickly, she looked happy, but you could tell that deep down that she was just as sad as her if not worse... it was hard to believe that anyone could feel this pain, though.

"I shall go now," Maria bounded for the door in quick movements. Amelia reached out and spoke for the first time in seven months, "Please, stay! It would be nice to have someone to talk to." The girl's smile stretched across her face and she sat back down.

They talked for what seemed like hours, about everything, until the door burst open and Sam made his appearance in between the jamb. Amelia rolled her eyes at him in annoyance, she was so bored with him that she would fall to her knees and beg for him to kill her. Maria on the other hand, ran out of the cottage and left her alone. Sam smirked and slammed the door shut... once again, leaving her alone.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

So, there he was. . . at the boundary of the meadow, using the last of his strength to get there. . . .

The wolves were bound to find him. They always sensed when a vampire was weak. He would never be able to run away, much less fight. It was a welcomed thought. . . leaving this existence. Madness made everything so clear.

It was a good way for a monster to die.

When he'd run away from her. . . after what she had said . . . he killed every animal he saw. "Damn right I'm a monster!" Edward screamed. He wanted to wallow in it. He never saw a human. Lucky for them. . .

Her birthday was the last time he fed.

That's when he stopped keeping track of the days. The sun came up and down. _Don't think about her_. He would stand in the rain and wait to feel something. Amelia smelled so good in the rain. _Don't think about her_. It was dark and he would think of how he would sneak in the window. _Stop, dammit don't think about her. Don't think about either of them._

He was devastated when Bella died and he felt like he died (again) along with her. He thought that no one could bring him back, no one could smell as good, no one... was good enough. Until he met Amelia. The sound of her voice caught him off guard... so did her smell. She smelled so good, so powerful he almost fell over from the impact it had on him. She smelled beautiful, different from Bella's perfume but mouth watering none-the-less. Thinking about both of them brought ache to his chest, even with his heart long gone. All he wanted to do was start over.

He stretched out into a position, a position for one to die... until his hand hit something strange. It was a bag with a note in it. He used all he could to sit up and pull it from under the tall grass. It had his name on the top... in Amelia's handwriting.

She not only had to say her words but she wrote it down for him too. _Let the pain come! _He wanted to scream, _let it rip me apart_. He read the note and got wide eyed... this definitely was not a good bye letter. Or not what he expected at least.

_My beloved Edward,_

_Tonight I am being forced to say good-bye to you, perhaps for the rest of my life. Sam found me after I left your house. I was foolish. I should have listened to you. He was waiting for me. He had been watching for the chance he would find me alone. He had a plan in mind all along. He brought me to a basement, where I was locked in for hours waiting for his return. There are so many of them, Edward. Sam made me a deal. I would tell you good-bye, and he would not send the werewolves after you. I had to say yes. What choice did I have? I could never bear to see you or any of your family hurt, or killed._

_He did not tell me until later that he had planned exactly what I was to say to you. Edward, it will kill me to say these things to you. I will be lying. Please forgive me for what I say tonight. I will not mean one word of it. Please believe me. Edward, I love you, I will only love you for the rest of eternity. I do not love Jacob. I did not go to him after I left you. He wasn't even helping Sam tonight. You are not a monster. You could never be one in my eyes. You have saved me and gave my life more meaning and hope than I ever thought I was capable of feeling._

_He is taking me somewhere after tonight. He isn't saying where. I am to tell Charlie that I am going to school in Tucson, but it is also all a lie. The only clue I have is Jake telling me before I left that, Sam planned to send me somewhere in New Mexico on a reservation where his uncle lived. There are werewolves there too. _

_I don't have much time. Sam a while ago and should be back any minute. He's coming back to take me to a meadow. Edward, saving you like this has finally made me realize how you felt the day you left Bella. Please just let me be with you. I love you. I'll love only you forever. _

_If you don't find this letter until after I'm gone, please live a good life. You have everything you need to love and live for right in front of you, your family. Find someone else to love if you can. But please, next time make sure she's already a vampire. I don't want to see you go through that pain again... if I ever see you again._

_Thank you for loving me. No one has ever felt more loved, or been more loved than I have been._

_Forever yours,_

_Amelia_

He read the letter twice and still couldn't make himself believe it. She loved him. Amelia loved me. She didn't think he was a monster. He slowly rose to his knees and turned his head to the sky and put out his arms. "Thank you," he whispered. "For one more chance."

He heard footsteps coming into the meadow. His head turned in alarm and he looked desperately from side to side. He was too weak to hear anyone's mind. Death was not so welcome now.

It was Alice. She was walking to him and shaking her head with a smile on her face. "Finally, you came back and read that letter," she said ruefully.

He smiled. It had been a long time since he'd smiled. "She loves me, Alice."

"I know that," she said, "We've always known that."

"I am going to find her, and save her... I want to marry her." He smiled again.

Alice smirked at him, "Maybe you should drink first. You wouldn't be able to save a kitten in a tree right now." She started to help him up. "Maybe a shower before we go would also be nice." She offered.

He looked over himself. "Self-pity looks great on me don't you think?"

"I want to burn those clothes," she murmured "Jasper and Emmett are bringing you something to drink, so just stay here and they will come." She ran off into the trees and a few moments later Emmett and Jasper appeared from the shadows.

Jasper helped Edward to his feet and they all walked through the woods in search of something to eat. He _was _going to find her and save her... nothing was going to stop him.

**A/N: Well, I hope you liked the first chapter of ADVANTAGE! It was hard to think about this chapter and not use the words 'I' and 'me'... But I did it... I think... hahahaha! _PLEASE REVIEW_!!**

_Amelia Cullen Luvs Da's_


	2. Chapter 2: You're Back Your Gift

**A/N: I hope you liked the first chapter of the sequel... it took a while to think of all the dialogue stuff and how I should write the letter, but I got it. Thanks to you who reviewed and I would love if you told your friends about this story so I could get more reviews! PLEASE! Anyways... Enjoy!**

_He looked over himself. "Self-pity looks great on me don't you think?"_

"_I want to burn those clothes," she murmured "Jasper and Emmett are bringing you something to drink, so just stay here and they will come." She ran off into the trees and a few moments later Emmett and Jasper appeared from the shadows._

_Jasper helped Edward to his feet and they all walked through the woods in search of something to eat. He was going to find her and save her... nothing was going to stop him._

Chapter 2: You're Back/ Your Gift

She hated him. She chuckled darkly to herself. She used to think she hated Joanne. Amelia thought that she was the worst she would ever come across. She was wrong. Very wrong. Sam was a perfect example of what can happen to a person consumed by madness and revenge. Emily would not recognize the person he had become. She would not love him now.

Amelia was haunted everyday by the look in Edward's eyes before he ran. He had to know the truth from Alice by now, why couldn't he forgive her?

She just wanted to go back and be with him just once more, because this insanity would put her in the ground if she was going to be stuck like this anymore.

Suddenly, in the corner of the room, she heard a movement. Her head turned sharply and then she heard a whisper, "Hello, Amelia."

There was one small light on above her head. She blinked to see past the glare, then taking her completely by surprise, Jake appeared at her bed. She hadn't seen him since the funeral. Amelia smiled. She didn't know if his being here was a good thing or a bad thing, but at that moment she was so happy to see him.

He looked at her with a very worried look on his face. They stared at each other for a while then she hugged him. He was so warm. He held her tightly for a moment, and then he laid her gently back down on the bed.

"Why are you here, Jake?" Amelia choked out.

"Well," he sounded embarrassed. "Sam sent for me."

"Why?"

He was being very quiet as he spoke. "He said that you had stopped eating and that he was about to lose it as to what to do with you. He told me I was the only person he could think of that could help you."

"Sam sent you here to watch me?" Amelia's dead heart sank.

He pulled over a chair and sat down. He folded his arms and rested them on the side of the bed. "I told him I would come because I was_ worried about you_, not to _control you_."

She touched his arm and watched him swallow hard.

"Where have you been?" She asked tentatively.

"Sam banished me from the pack. I refused to help Sam with his plan." He shook his head. "This plan was sheer lunacy from the start." He swallowed hard again and his eyes narrowed. "He had been talking all that summer about werewolves gathering near us from all the known packs, but I had no idea that he was the one bringing them there until it was too late."

He stared at her and rested his head in his hand. "I was coming to warn you, but he found me."

They stared into each other's eyes.

She grabbed his hand and held on tightly. He held hers just as hard.

"Jake, where are we?" Before, Jake thought that Sam would bring me to the reservation where Sam's uncle lived. This was no reservation, I knew that much. It was a small village with about 40 or 50 living here. There were only 12 small houses.

Jake shook his head. "It isn't like we are in a town with a name. This place is out in the middle of nowhere. I really don't know, other than that we are in New Mexico." It was good to know that much.

She took a breath and asked the next question. "Can you get me out of here, can you get me home?"

Jake ran his hand over his face. He darted his eyes out the door and then back at Amelia. "This place is heavily guarded. It's more than it appears to be." He tried to tell her more, but she could see that something was stopping him. She had to just be happy that Jake was here, she told herself. Edward is coming. Edward is coming.

"How's Charlie?"

Jake shrugged his shoulders. "Back to eating pizza every night. He and my dad spend a lot of time together."

It was silent for a few moments. "Thank you for coming, Jake."

"If I stay, will you stop being stupid and feed?" he glared at her for a while. She smiled and nodded her head, she was starving, actually. Jacob whistled and the door opened and revealed a dead deer. She ran over to it and was done in seconds.

"Done." she sang as she wiped her mouth clean of any blood and turned back to Jacob. His eyes wide and brows raised. "You aren't afraid of me... are you?" she taunted as she stalked him, playfully.

He was frozen in his chair. Then a smirk appeared and he tackled her to the bed, they wrestled for a while. Amelia was still, very weak from feeding for weeks. They sat on the bed talking, until Jacob brought up the subject of... Edward.

* * *

"I don't understand it," Jacob said shaking his head and rubbing his face with his hand.

"What don't you understand?" she countered as she stared at him intently.

"How can you love him? He is dangerous! He left Bella, what makes you think that he won't leave you? He almost _killed_ Bella! How can you fall in love with a stupid, inconsiderate, bloodsucker?! Does that not bother you?" He screamed as he stood with anger. Amelia stared at him darkly and stood up in fluid motions.

"Because if you haven't noticed Jacob, Bella is DEAD! Bella loved him, why can't I? He won't leave me because there is no reason to leave me! If he is dangerous, stupid, inconsiderate, and a filthy bloodsucker... then so am I! Get over it," she hissed in his face. Jacob was dumbfounded, he went to put a hand on her cheek but she grabbed it just before he touched her and he fell to the ground, whimpering.

"What the hell was that?" he demanded as he held his wrist in pain.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, she didn't really care at this point. He was being stupid.

"You fucking shocked me somehow! It went through my whole body," he went to stand up and fell back down.

"Jacob, what are you talking about?" She screamed, she was done with him being weird.

"You have a gift!" he yelled back at her, Amelia went wide eyed and stared at her hands. She fell against the bed with a daze, she had no idea about it. She just wanted Edward and everyone to help her through this.

Jacob dragged his body next to her and sat right beside her. "I'm sorry," he apologized.

"Its okay," she said as she leaned her head against his broad shoulder...

**A/N: Well I hope you liked it! This was hard to think of, I didn't put EDWARD'S POV... because that would give too much away. So, please! Keep Reading!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Right Prince

**PLEASE READ!! VERY IMPORTANT**

**A/N: Thanks for to the people who ACTUALLY reviewed... please people!! LEAVE A COMherNT!! I would love to hear your opinion on it... pouts Well anyways.. I have a lot of work to do, so I would like to apologize to eclipseee for being a little procrastinative on FORBIDDEN LOVE!! I promise that I will give it to you... soherhow! XD ENJOY!!**

_"Jacob, what are you talking about?" She screamed, she was done with him being weird._

_"You have a gift!" he yelled back at her, Amelia went wide eyed and stared at her hands. She fell against the bed with a daze, she had no idea about it. She just wanted Edward and everyone to help her through this._

_Jacob dragged his body next to her and sat right beside her. "I'm sorry," he apologized._

_"Its okay," she said as she leaned her head against his broad shoulder..._

Chapter 3: The Right Prince

Jake brought Amelia back to the house where Sam was holding her. When they got in, Jake was looking down. He looked very uncomfortable. "Amy, Sam said he wants me to sleep here with you. He is trying to arrange to have another bed brought in."

Amelia should have been angry at Sam for finding yet another way to keep tabs on her, but instead, she was relieved. The nights there were endless.

She smiled and nodded her head. "It's okay Jake."

That night, Jake came in smiling with a stack of cards. He had bought them off someone in the village. He wanted to teach her poker. They stayed up for hours bluffing and laughing.

"I wish we were playing with real money," Jacob said. "I would have won like 600 dollars already."

"Ha! You are just taking advantage of a beginner. Wait until I get the hang of this game. You will be sorry you ever taught me." She joked.

Amelia knew she finally had to bring up the subject. "Jake, there is no other place for you to sleep but here in this bed."

He nervously cleared his throat. "Oh. . . I . . uh was just planning on sleeping on the porch. Don't worry, I'll be right outside the door." He got up off the bed.

It was February. it was still really cold outside at nighttime. Amelia stared at him with her eyebrow up. "Jake, don't be ridiculous, it will be fine. This is a double bed, plenty of room." Jake had grown even more in the last several months, so he needed his room.

Jake ran his hand through his hair and stared at the bed.

"I don't even sleep, so you'll be fine. I'll sit in the chair." She reminded him as she watched him curiously.

Jake grinned and turned out the light and laid down on the bed. "Good night, Amelia." He whispered.

"Good night, Jake." It was quiet for a while and Amelia knew that he was still awake. "I've got to get out of here, Jake." she said.

"I know, I'm working on it," he reassured her.

* * *

It had now been eight months and two weeks. She wondered if a time would come when she stopped keeping track of the days. Amelia was sitting at the table in the house. Jake and Sam were there too. She had given this speech to Sam many tihers, but she was about to give it again.

"Sam, the Cullens moved on just like you wanted. All the reports back to you say that they aren't coming back. Please let me go. I won't tell anyone what's been going on. There is no way anyone would believe me anyway. I don't want Charlie to know Jake's secret, much less the Cullen's secret. Just let me go." It would take her less than 5 seconds after she was free to contact Edward.

Sam's mouth twitched. "We have received new information. The entire coven moved away, reports say that they were all living in New Hampshire for a time, including your bloodsucker. But, then for unexplained reasons, he left. He has been spotted a few places. Sometimes in the company of a certain female leech."

Sam stole a look at her. Amelia was trying to take in what he was saying. He continued, "This little charade we've been playing, doesn't seem to have had it's desired effect. Until I find him and I am assured that his kind will never be back in Forks again, you are staying here."

She was in shock at his words. Sam was lying. She felt her chest caving in. Edward wouldn't just leave her here. He wouldn't be with someone else. NO. No. no. She grabbed her stomach and started swaying in her chair. Sam was lying. He calmly looked back at her.

"We'll probably let you go home soon," he said.

She felt sick. She ran to the bathroom and splashed water on her face, and crumpled on the bathroom floor. It did nothing to fix her pain. She started shaking her head. She shook her head faster, and faster. She clenched her teeth so Sam wouldn't hear her scream. After two hours on the bathroom floor, she could come to no other explanation. He wasn't coming. He was never coming. She was going to be stuck with Sam forever.

She came out of the bathroom and the house was dark. She thought Jake was already in bed. She looked into the kitchen and saw him sitting in a chair. Just sitting there in the dark. When he saw her, he rose out of the chair without a word and walked to her. He took her hand and walked her into the bedroom.

* * *

"What did you say to Edward that day at the funeral?" She asked curiously as they laid in bed, facing each other. "I know you were thinking something to him."

"I told him that I loved you more than he ever could, because I would never hurt you. I told him I never would leave you, and that you would always be the most important thing to me. I demanded he let you go and give you the gift of a real life." He ran his thumb over her cheek as he said, "The last thing I told him is I would die before I would play so carelessly with your soul like he did Bella's."

They continued to stare at each other. He slid down so that he was level with her face. "I meant every word," he said. His voice became rough. "I want you for so much more than my girlfriend now."

He kissed her then. She stopped the kiss, but she didn't move away.

* * *

A few days later, Jake took her hand while they were walking and she didn't stop him. That night they played poker again. They stayed up very late and she actually won a few hands. She bet it all on the last hand and lost everything. They decided to make their betting amounts ridiculously huge.

"Let's see," said Jake, "According to my calculations, I just won 356 million dollars."

She laid back on the bed and stared at the ceiling. All of the sudden, his face was above hers. He reached down and kissed her. Amelia didn't pull away this time.

A few days later, Sam told Jake he needed to talk to him. She busied myself with cleaning, at a human pace of course. Today was the day she gave all her laundry to a lady in the village to wash. Amelia was carrying her laundry down the gravel path when she saw Jake and Sam arguing. They were too far away for her to hear what they were saying, but it was obvious the discussion was heated. When she came back, they were gone.

When Jake came in the house, he was very quiet. Sam came in the house soon after. He never knocked. She hated having him this close to her. He arrogantly told her that within the week, they were moving to a new location, and that Jake would be going back home.

She panicked. Jake sat motionless. It was obvious Jake already knew about this. He glared darkly at Sam and held his fists tight.

After Sam left, Amelia turned to him and said, "What's going on? Why is he sending you away?"

"Because I don't want to be welcomed back into the pack," he said bleakly.

"You don't want in? I thought that was what you wanted?" she said.

"Drop it," he murmured as he went into the room and slammed the door shut. She shoved a hand through her dark hair and sighed heavily. This was getting too complicated.

* * *

For over eight months she has been waiting for Edward to come and get her. Like some princess locked in a tower waiting for that magical kiss that would give her happily ever after. Well, she was definitely not a princess, and this had stopped being a fairy tale. Amelia never saw the story where the prince, either because he couldn't forgive her, or just stopped believing in her and loving her, just left her locked up in that tower.

Maybe princes came in different forms. She had the indestructible, marble skinned, velvet voiced, fiercely beautiful angel version. She loved that version. She wanted that one. She needed that one. But, there was also a beautiful boy who was now a man who had always made her smile when no one else could, and had always been there. He never left her or Bella, he never tried to push her away, and he had somehow managed to save her more times than she could possibly count.

Amelia looked out the window, the next morning, and I saw Jake out there working on Sam's car. She cleaned up and went out to say hi. When she got to him, he turned and smiled and she gave him a kiss. He answered back wholeheartedly. I can do this, she said proudly to herself.

Sam came around noon and said that plans were being set in place to move Amelia in three days. He had no other information about Edward. He wouldn't tell her where they were going, and he said that unless Jake changed his mind, he was sending him back. When Sam walked away, Jake just grabbed her hand and gave her a look of reassurance. Jake had a plan of some sort, she couldn't imagine what it would actually be like to be free again.

After Jake's dinner, she was beginning to get anxious. Now that she had made the decision to be with Jake, she was nervous to be going back in that bedroom with him. He seemed to notice something was different. He looked at Amelia. "Do you want to play cards?" he asked softly.

"No." she shook her head.

"Do you want to stay up and read all night?" he smiled.

"No." I said.

He stared at her for a moment and then he kissed her. Amelia answered back the best that she could. He was leading her back to the bedroom and taking off his shirt. They fell on the bed and he began doing things that Edward never could. I can do this, she thought happily.

Amelia was breathless and enjoying it, but not lost in euphoria like when Edward kissed her. She was holding him close, but not clinging to him with all her might like she did with Edward. She wasn't close to fainting in his arms. Amelia wasn't whispering "Forever" in his ear.

She put her hands on his back and tried very hard not to think about how his back wasn't cold or that he didn't have an intoxicating scent like Edward.

Edward.

Edward.

She couldn't do this. She thought she could, but there was no way. Amelia still loved Edward. She needed Edward. Even if she was alone for the rest of her undead life, it would always be him. Forever it would only be him.

Princes these days, she thought, you never know which is the right one...

_**A/N:** Well then... I hope that you liked this chapter. It took forever and what not but, I finally got through it and if you are reading this and didn't read the one on top..._ **READ THE ONE ON TOP!!**


	4. Chapter 4: This Means War

**A/N: Do you guys like it so far?? PLEASE REVIEW!! I really need them! Well, on to the next chapter! Enjoy!**

_She couldn't do this. She thought she could, but there was no way. Amelia still loved Edward. She needed Edward. Even if she was alone for the rest of her undead life, it would always be him. Forever it would only be him._

_Princes these days, she thought, you never know which is the right one..._

Chapter 4: This Means War

"It's been seven months!" he said. "Seven months and he hasn't come for you. If I knew you loved me, nothing could keep me away!"

"Jake, I could love you so easily. But my heart isn't here. It has never been here. My heart is with Edward. He is somewhere out there. I have to find him."

Jake rolled off her and laid on his back with his hands over his face. Amelia got out of the bed, grabbed a blanket and went to sit outside.

She looked out at the wide expanse of stars. It was after midnight. It was February 27th. Eight and a half months since that horrible night. _Who did I believe? Who did I trust?_ Until she found out for herself, she was going to be true to her dark angel. She had to start to think things through from a different perspective. Amelia thought about the way Edward had reacted when he left Bella after her birthday. He had cut himself off from his entire family. Maybe this time, he had done the same thing. Sam could be bluffing, just like in poker.

What if her worst fears had actually happened? What if Alice hadn't found him? What if Edward had spent the last eight months believing all the things she had said to him? What if he was somewhere by himself still thinking Amelia didn't love him and that she thought him a monster? What if he was somewhere thinking she was with Jake now? That she had loved Jake all along?_._

When Amelia went back to the house, Jake was gone. She didn't see him all the next day.

Late that night, she heard something she had never heard before. A helicopter flew low overhead. "What would a helicopter be doing here?" Amelia thought out loud. "In the middle of nowhere?"

* * *

The next day Sam ordered Amelia to pack her things. It took 15 minutes. It wasn't like she had a lot of stuff. Just her books and personal stuff. She wondered where he would was taking her. Sam always thought through every plan so well. Since the disaster with Emily, it was like he didn't leave any detail to chance. She would try to escape on the way to this new place, but she didn't hold out much hope. Sam had blindfolded Amelia to get her there. She assumed this time he would do the same thing.

Sam told her Jake was gone. She so wanted to talk to him, but she wasn't sure what of anything that she could ever say to make it better. He loved her. If she hadn't stopped them that night, she know what would have happened. He wanted to build his future with her. Amelia had walked away from him and hurt him terribly.

No matter what, sje couldn't be in his life anymore. She wouldn't do that to him again. He was going to have a good life and find someone who could give all of her heart to him. When he found her, he would realize how foolish he had been in loving her.

That night, she walked outside again and looked at the impossible amount of stars in the sky. She kept feeling this bond to Edward. It was like their souls were speaking to each other. Amelia closed her eyes and let herself feel him.

* * *

_Life is like a box of chocolates - you never know what you're going to get._

It was after midnight that she was awaken by panicked voices. They were yelling and running fast past her window. She threw on some shoes as she ran out the door and saw someone pointing up as they were running. Amelia turned her head up and saw strange balloons coming from the sky. She was looking up at them staring in wonder, when all of the sudden Sam came running at her. Without breaking stride he grabbed Amelia and picked up speed.

She managed to look into the sky once more just as the balloon came into the light of the village. Her eyes widened as she realized it was a parachute. It was still at least 200 hundred feet in the air, when the person attached to it broke free and came falling to the ground. Amelia saw the figure hit the ground as light as a feather and immediately run for her. She stared in amazement.

"Edward!" She screamed. She struggled to break free, Sam huffed with the effort to run and not drop her at the same time. _He came. He came for me._

**A/N: What is going to happen?! WOOOO! Edward came! What do you think should happen next? wiggles eyebrows! Well, please review, I want to know what you think of the chapters.**


	5. Chapter 5: In Your Arms

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to _xXJonasTwilighterXx_, just so I'm not under arrest! XD Thank you guys for reviewing, you guys are the best! _MUAH_!! Enjoy...**

__

Life is like a box of chocolates - you never know what you're going to get.

It was after midnight that she was awaken by panicked voices. They were yelling and running fast past her window. She threw on some shoes as she ran out the door and saw someone pointing up as they were running. Amelia turned her head up and saw strange balloons coming from the sky. She was looking up at them staring in wonder, when all of the sudden Sam came running at her. Without breaking stride he grabbed Amelia and picked up speed.

She managed to look into the sky once more just as the balloon came into the light of the village. Her eyes widened as she realized it was a parachute. It was still at least 200 hundred feet in the air, when the person attached to it broke free and came falling to the ground. Amelia saw the figure hit the ground as light as a feather and immediately run for her. She stared in amazement.

"Edward!" She screamed. She struggled to break free, Sam huffed with the effort to run and not drop her at the same time. He came. He came. He came for me.

Chapter 5: In Your Arms

He was running and closing the gap between them when a werewolf suddenly jumped at him from a rooftop and sent them both crashing to the ground.

"No!" Amelia cried.

Before Sam turned the corner, she saw several more parachutes coming down from the sky. All around her, men she had seen everyday in the village, were phasing into werewolves. There were so many of them. Too many.

Sam ran into the farthest building and threw her to the ground. Amelia blinked in amazement when she saw what was in there. It stored an absolute arsenal of weapons. It was completely filled with guns, bullets, grenades and armor. She had no idea what this could do to a vampire, but at the very least it would slow them down.

Sam was furious. He was seething and struggling not to phase as he pulled a radio out of his pocket. "Get a truck here now!" he screamed. Amelia ran into the back of the house looking for a window, or door to escape through, some way to get to Edward. But, Sam sprinted after her and caught her halfway in the hall and dragged her back. "You try anything like that again, and I'll kill you," he barked.

Amelia could hear growling and screaming out the window. She had no idea how many werewolves were out there. She had never seen all those werewolves here, but with Sam, Amelia was never sure of anything. Sam had thrown her down next to a pile of grenades. She stole a look at Sam. He was preoccupied with his plans, she quickly grabbed a grenade and stuck it in her pocket.

Two men came running in. Sam yelled, "I don't want you phasing unless you absolutely have to. Get on the rooftops and do whatever damage you can." They grabbed guns and slung them on their backs. One of them grabbed a smaller bag probably filled with extra clips of ammunition and ran back out. Within seconds, Amelia heard gunshots crackle through the air and she jumped and screamed.

A truck screeched to a stop in front of the house and Sam whirled around and grabbed Amelia and threw her in. They were spitting dirt and rocks everywhere as they crashed through the fence that surrounded the whole village and sped off into the night. Amelia was terrified that she was leaving and that Edward was still back there. She twisted her head to see out the back window and she saw Edward jump the fence and sprint for the truck, but two werewolves were waiting in the darkness. They came from different angles and jumped him. Amelia let out a cry of panic.

All of the sudden, she heard a loud thump on the front of the truck making it rock to the side. Amelia whipped her head around and smiled in relief.

Emmett's fist came crashing through the windshield and in a lightning fast motion, he grabbed the man driving and tossed him out on the dirt.

Sam screamed obscenities as he took the wheel and turned it sharply in an attempt to throw Emmett off the front. The truck swerved and Amelia hit her head on the dashboard and was thrown to the floor. She looked up and saw Emmett come catapulting into the back of the truck and slam his fist through the window right by Sam's head. He grabbed Sam by the neck and squeezed. That's when Sam phased into a werewolf.

He took up almost the whole cab of the truck. He grabbed for Amelia to take her with him, but Emmett opened the driver's side door and pulled him out, and they began battling out on the desert floor. Amelia could feel that the truck was still moving. She scrambled off the floor and grabbed the wheel. Amelia looked back at Emmett and figured he could handle himself. She was going to Edward.

Amelia turned the wheel and pressed her foot all the way down on the gas. As she came closer, she could see Edward still in battle with one werewolf and another one lay motionless on the ground.

She had no idea what to do. Amelia looked into the village, and she could see battles happening just about everywhere. Then, to the left, she watched in horror as two werewolves broke free from a fight and were heading straight for Edward. She would catch glimpses of them between the houses. From the angle she was at, they had no idea Amelia was here. They would be coming around the side of the house right in front of her any second. She gritted her teeth and slammed down on the gas.

Just as they came around the corner, she was in front of them. The one in the back had time to react, but the one in front did not. She felt herself slam into something hard. When she opened her eyes, there was a werewolf wedged between her and the house. He was growling and squealing as he fought to get away.

In a lightning fast motion, Edward came around the side of the building. The first werewolf was running straight at him, but he jumped over him, slid across the front of the truck and wrenched the neck of the werewolf stuck there as he went by. The werewolf slumped forward, motionless.

When Edward got to the other side of the truck, he crouched and readied himself for an attack. The werewolf vaulted over the truck and came flying at Edward. He grabbed the werewolf's front legs and slung him into the house, then he pounced on him and punched him in the face and broke his neck. Then he ran to me.

Amelia scrambled her way out of the truck as she watched Edward coming straight for her. He grabbed her hand without stopping, and yanked her into the next house. Once they were inside, he pulled her to him instantly, and stared into her eyes. He placed his hands on each side of her face, and said breathlessly, "Is it really you?"

Amelia touched his cheek, touched his hair, took one of his hands and held it and kissed it and started to sob tearlessly. She thought that she was never going to see his beauty again.

"I was so stupid," he breathed. "I should have known you would never say those wor. . . " She didn't give him time to finish, she was kissing him. When Amelia broke away he said, "I just found the letter two days ag. . . ." She was kissing him again. He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her feet off the ground as he kissed Amelia. He crushed her to his stone body. She felt his cold lips press into her own and felt like she was home after so long.

When he let Amelia back down, their foreheads were touching as he said, "I'm so sorry I lost faith in you."

She stared at him with wide eyes and said, "Edward, I lost faith in you too. I have to tell you what happened . . ."

He put his finger up to her lips and shook his head as he said, "I know the madness I was in when I had to leave Bella, and the madness I have endured for the past seven months. What happened here is no different than me wandering around mountainsides killing every animal in sight, or huddled in an attic in Brazil grieving for Bella. We don't ever have to speak about it again."

She hugged him tightly. She was sure he had seen what had happened with Jake through Alice, but he understood and forgave her. _Oh, how I love him_. She pulled him to her lips again, and he answered completely.

When they broke free, he took her face in his hands again and said, "This time apart finally taught me." He was shaking his head and staring into her green irises. "No more guarding myself. No more pushing you away." He got even closer to her and said in a determined voice, "I'll never let anyone take you from me again, understand?"

Amelia did understand. She let out a cry of joy and pulled him to her. She crushed him to her and whispered, "Forever," in his ear.

Just then, a window came crashing in on them and Rosalie came flying into the room. She jumped to her feet and was about to leap back out the window when she saw us. She put her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes as she said, "A little help would be nice." Then she was out the window.

Edward turned to her. "I need you to stay in here, hide and don't come out. There are helicopters waiting about two miles away, I will be back for you."

"But I can help you," She begged, she couldn't bare to lose him again.

He kissed her deeply and breathed into her ear, "Please, for me." The sadness in his eyes told her that he felt the same way and that he would be back. She nodded and he was out the window in a flash.

His kisses still burned her lips. _He hadn't stopped believing. He hadn't lost faith. My prince came for me._

She hated being stuck in here when Edward and his family were out there fighting. She made her way around the glass and looked out the window trying to get a glimpse of what was happening, but there was no view to the village from this room. Amelia moved into the bedroom to look out that window, when she heard heavy labored breathing. It startled her and she hissed. She looked around in the dark room, and then she saw Sam.

He was crumpled on the floor, sweat was running down his face and he had a huge gaping wound in his stomach. There was blood all around him. Amelia backed away in disgust and he chuckled, "Looks like he came for you."

She didn't say anything.

He licked his lips and closed his eyes. His breathing was labored as he said, "I thought for sure you would believe me when I told you he had forgotten about you."

Amelia shook her head. "I knew he would never stop loving me."

He gave a look of disgust. "You fell into Jake's arms fast enough, and Jake seemed to take the bait fairly easily. He was such an easy pawn."

She narrowed her eyes. "Jake is a better person than you'll ever be."

He leaned off the wall and said, "Jake was weak!" He flinched and clenched his teeth from the movement.

"No, Sam. You are the weak one. You were a good man once, but you became a person Emily could never love." He just glared at her and smirked.

"This isn't over," he whispered. He clenched his teeth and then his eyes closed, but his labored breathing told her he was still alive.

She walked out into the kitchen and looked out the window again. Amelia saw Carlisle and Alice run by. She was so glad to see they were safe. After about ten minutes, she decided she was leaving here to find another place to hide. Amelia didn't want to be this close to Sam. She peeked out the front door to make sure it was safe to move out, when she felt a strong hand around her slender neck. It was Sam. His wound was still bleeding, but he appeared to be much stronger than he looked in the bedroom.

"One of the best parts of being a werewolf, is we're fast healers," he whispered in her ear.

Her fingers dug into his hand trying to loosen his hold on her neck. She didn't have to breath but it was fairly uncomfortable, not being able to, so she fought at him. He stepped out the door and turned his head right and left all the while holding on to her neck. He chose to go right. He grabbed her around her middle and put one hand over her mouth as they ran.

He began to weave his way through the houses until they came to his house. He grabbed his keys and ran to his truck. He was throwing her in. Amelia had her feet up on the sides of the door fighting to stay out, when Sam was suddenly hit from the side. She turned to see Edward fighting him to the ground. Sam phased immediately, but before he got his bearing, Edward had Sam's jaws in his hands pulling in different directions. Sam was squealing and fighting to get at Edward with his claws, when off the rooftop, came two more werewolves.

"No!" she screamed.

From outside the village, Amelia saw another werewolf coming very fast. He looked larger and more powerful than any other werewolf, including Sam. She screamed thinking there was no way Edward could get out of this. Edward was fighting off the two werewolves while Sam was struggling to his feet. The other, larger werewolf launched himself off his powerful haunches and to my absolute shock, landed squarely on Sam.

They both went flying and rolling to the ground as dust flew up all around them. As she looked closer at the werewolf, she realized to her joy, that it was Jake. She heard a mournful yelp and turned to see a werewolf land at Edward's feet. The other werewolf seemed confused that one of his own had attacked his leader, and he backed up watching the scene while staying crouched and ready to pounce.

Sam had got away from Jake and was circling so that he might turn and make another attack. Edward and Jake ended up with their backs facing each other to meet the next charge. Edward ran first. Jake ran one second later.

Edward attacked his enemy with fury. He slammed his fist into the werewolf's face and turned lightning quick to slam his foot into his neck. He then picked up the werewolf at each end and slammed the werewolf's back over his knee. There was a sickening crack and the werewolf fell lifeless to the ground.

He turned to see if Amelia was all right, and then he ran to Jake and Sam. Sam had seen that Jake was stronger than him, and he was running back into the village. Edward turned and ran after both of them. Once they were in the middle of the houses, Amelia couldn't see them anymore.

She was running back to the house that she had been staying in, when she heard a menacing growl behind her. A werewolf was low to the ground staring at Amelia. His ears twitched and his eyes narrowed as he drew back on his hind feet and jumped at her. She hissed back prepared to fight until Jasper landed in front of her.

"Jasper," I breathed with relief. I was glad to see him but pissed that no one will let me fight my own battles.

He was crouched and ready to fight, when they both saw another werewolf coming at them and closing fast. She stiffened and prepared to run. It was Sam.

At the same moment the first werewolf attacked Jasper, she was just about to run until Sam grabbed her around her middle. He threw Amelia on his back and ran at lightning speed into the house with all the ammunition and phased back to his human form. He was breathing heavily and locking the door when Edward came crashing through it.

Sam backed up. He was smiling. Edward stared at him with black eyes. His lips were curled up over his teeth and she could hear his growl simmering deep in his chest.

He took a step closer to Sam, and Sam backed up again. "Not so tough without 300 werewolves to back you up, are you Sam," Edward sneered.

"You go to hell, bloodsucker!" he spat.

"If I go, I'm taking you with me," Edward shot back.

Edward was on him then. He got in a terrible blow before Sam could phase. Sam's left arm went completely limp. Sam had just phased when Edward jumped up to give him a kick with both of his feet that sent Sam flying. At that moment, five more werewolves came running into the house. Edward grabbed Amelia's arm and threw her on his back as he jumped through the closest window.

Amelia reached into her pocket and lifted a grenade into Edward's face while she smiled. He gave her a look of complete surprise as he said, "I love you."

"I know." She said.

Edward pulled the pin out with his teeth and launched the grenade into the house. One werewolf was just starting to jump out the window at them as he saw the grenade hit the floor.

Edward grabbed her hand and they took off running. He shielded her with his body as they ran. She head Sam yell, "Cullen, you leech! You son of a . . .!" Amelia felt the shock of the blast before she heard it. They kept running and Amelia watched a huge mushroom cloud of fire fill the sky.

She got her wish. She saw Sam die.

There were multiple explosions. Debris was falling everywhere. The blast had taken out several other houses, and more were catching fire. Amelia had just let out a sigh of relief. They were done. They could leave this place, until heard Edward let out a sound of alarm. She turned to see three werewolves coming at them. As she turned her head again, she saw three more coming from the other direction. She drew in a breath sharply and Edward turned his head. They were completely surrounded.

The werewolves stopped for a moment, their ears twitched and they were gnashing their teeth as they pulled back on their haunches. Then they attacked. Edward tried to shield them from Amelia with his body, but they pulled him down and wrestled her from his grasp.

She didn't run and one dark gray werewolf came at her from behind. His eyes glowed in the moonlight as he snarled and stuck his claws out straight as he jumped on Amelia. It came naturally, the way to defend herself, she crouched and leaped at him with full power. He bit into her arm and ripped part of her arm off.

At first she didn't feel anything, then the pain washed over her. She heard Edward scream, "Amelia!" She looked over to see the five werewolves pulling him to the ground. He was fighting valiantly. Throwing them off and struggling to get to her.

She was weak and she couldn't fight the wolf off of her. All of the sudden, she felt something else on top of her. A red werewolf grabbed the gray one attacking her and bit him hard in the neck. Amelia heard a large snap and the gray werewolf fell limp to the side of her. Through her pain, she recognized the red werewolf was Jake. He phased back into a human and began running with her. She saw Rosalie jumping into the middle of the swarm on Edward and throwing off werewolves. I then saw Emmett, and then Esme, and she knew Edward would be all right. She looked over herself and saw a chunk missing from her side and her left arm was a mess. The sight was nothing compared to the pain that she was feeling.

Her eyes closed.

"No Amelia!" Jake yelled. "Stay with me, stay awake!" He kept running from the village and turning his head. When he saw they were safe, he stopped.

"You're gonna be okay, everything is going to be all right," he said soothingly. He leaned down on one knee as he lifted up her arm to look at her stomach and then he swore. He held her closer to him and said, "Don't you die Amelia, don't you dare die!" He started crying while he held her tightly against his chest and rocked her back and forth.

She opened her eyes and put her hand on his face, "Love . . . you." I whispered. He was sobbing.

"I know you do, Amy. I love you too."

Jake was handing her over to Edward. She tried to open one eye, but it was so hard. Before Jake let go of her, she heard him say fiercely to Edward, "Save her!"

She could feel Edward running then. She tried to lift her hand but she couldn't. She whispered, "Die . . . in your . . . arms."

He let out a sigh and said, "Are you kidding? I have a fiancee who rams werewolves with trucks and carries grenades in her pocket, that kind of girl I want with me forever. You're not going to die, we will fix you. Don't worry!" Amelia could hear the whir of helicopter propellers and then Edward knelt down on the ground. "Marry me?" he stuck a ring on her finger.

Her head fell back and she pulled him to her, "Forever." she whispered. Edward chuckled and lifted her into the helicopter and they left back home.

**A/N: Oh don't worry, this isn't the end... trust me! XD I knew that she couldn't die so I just made it seem as though she_ thought_ she could die! people these days... haahah!**


	6. Chapter 6: Farewell

**A/N: You guys are the best and I love all the people who take their time to review m stories! You guys rock!! XD I dedicate this chapter to all of you!!**

__

She could feel Edward running then. She tried to lift her hand but she couldn't. She whispered, "Die . . . in your . . . arms."

He let out a sigh and said, "Are you kidding? I have a fiancee who rams werewolves with trucks and carries grenades in her pocket, that kind of girl I want with me forever. You're not going to die, we will fix you. Don't worry!" Amelia could hear the whir of helicopter propellers and then Edward knelt down on the ground. "Marry me?" he stuck a ring on her finger.

Her head fell back and she pulled him to her, "Forever." she whispered. Edward chuckled and lifted her into the helicopter and they left back home.

Chapter 6: Farewell

It had been seventy-one years since Amelia had been to a funeral in La Push, but this was one she wouldn't have missed for the world.

She had come to say goodbye to an old friend.

It was strange being back there. The memories hit her hard and she closed her eyes and let them come flooding back into her mind. The laughter, his beautiful smile.

Amelia walked into the chapel and scanned quickly for anyone who would recognize her. It was a trained reaction, but an unnecessary one. It was just as her research had said, he was the last one. The oldest, and most respected of all the tribal leaders. He had died peacefully in his sleep, and now everyone for miles around were coming to honor him and pay their respects.

She saw his wife standing by the casket. Amelia could see that she was once very beautiful. She was crying. There were two large grown men on each side of her lovingly supporting her and holding her hands. It was easy to see they were her sons. It took her breath away to see how much they looked like their father.

Amelia walked up and looked into the casket. Her shoulders sagged and she took a deep breath when she saw him. He was old. The lines were etched deep in his face, and his hair had grayed. But he also had that same playfulness around his mouth. He was still handsome. His chest still looked powerful.

A sob grew in her chest. She reached out and touched his hand, she was surprised when his hand wasn't warm like it had always been. Of course, it wouldn't be. It was now cold, as cold as hers.

_Oh, Jacob,_ she thought. _How I have loved and missed you_. She squeezed his hand harder. There was a very long line behind her and she knew she should move along, but she couldn't tear herself away, not yet. He had saved her in so many ways. He was so good. So brave. She touched his face and whispered, "Love you."

Amelia made her way to her seat, she would probably be the only person in the room not crying today, if they could see inside her, they would know how deeply that man's life had affected her. That no matter how many years went by, she would never let herself forget him.

The service was beautiful. His children spoke of his wisdom as a father, and his love and devotion as a husband. Many spoke of his greatness as a leader. He had settled numerous disputes and brought peace to many with his ability to handle a problem with humor and love.

One of his grandsons spoke of how Grandpa Jake would take him on camping trips and that late at night around the fire, he would tell him stories of the legends about werewolves and vampires. The grandson's favorite story was about a werewolf and a vampire who both loved the same girl. He would make his Grandpa Jake tell him that story over and over.

His family was beautiful. He had been very happy. He had been surrounded in love and had given back love in return. Amelia was so grateful for that and she knew that Bella would have been too.

She was making her way out of the chapel, when a middle-aged woman approached her. She was Jacob's eldest daughter. She grabbed Amelia's arm and tears filled her eyes as she stared at her. She gave back a smile, thinking she was just thanking everyone for coming, but that wasn't it.

"He told me you'd come," she said.

Amelia blinked away the surprise and began to tell her she must have her confused with someone else.

"No," she shook her head slowly. "I know it is you. I recognized you from his description as soon as you walked in the door."

She stared at her, not sure of what she should say.

She grabbed her hand and said, "Thank you for coming Amy, he and I were very close, he told me all about you. It was our little secret. He loved you very much. As he did Bella as well."

She swallowed hard. "I loved him too, very much" Amelia said. "So did Bella."

She hugged her. It was a little shocking. Amelia had not been hugged by a human for a very, very, long time.

"Thank you again for coming," She said into her shoulder. She squeezed her tighter, her eyes were tear-filled as she pulled back to look at her one more time, then she walked away.

* * *

She drove to Forks and stopped in front of her house thinking about Charlie and Renee. She had done her best to keep in touch with them. Weekly phone calls and letters. They had been gone for a long time now.

She sat there in her car staring at the front door. The driveway. Her bedroom window.

She drove to the Seattle airport and boarded the private jet that would take her to Edward. She landed in a small airport in New York.

As she settled down for the 6 hour flight, she thought back to that fateful night that Sam took her from Edward. The hard to quench passion between Edward and her, the horrible things she had said to him. Now, all these years later, it still hurt to remember Edward's face when she recited those words.

Alice had seen everything, but not until Sam found me her in the church. Sam did not expect her to come right to him, but as soon as she did, the events were set in stone.

Alice and Jasper were in a very remote place. She tried to contact Edward immediately, but could not get through. The entire family had searched for him for seven months. They had looked for Amelia as well. They went to Tucson and followed leads. They traveled to many desolate places that Alice kept seeing in her mind, but they could never find her.

They did finally find them, but in very different ways. Alice left the letter in the meadow, hoping Edward would return there at some point. And he did.

Alice found Amelia that same night. It was the night she told Jake she couldn't be with him. When she had walked outside and looked up at the stars, the stars became Alice's compass. Using a constellation map, they finally had something to go on. The next night, using a helicopter, they traveled back and forth until Edward finally heard a voice that was thinking of Amelia. He heard Jake.

Alice is always proud of the fact that with her mind she found both of them on the same day.

Edward and Amelia were married within a week and are madly in love. Those little problems that they used to have with his control before with Amy as a human and the same with Bella . . .well, let's just say, that was no longer a problem.

Not once, has she ever regretted what she now was. She has a beautiful family with the Cullens. They are very close, even though Edward and Amelia do live apart from them from time to time. She is beyond happiness.

Amelia will still look at her lovely angel, and sometimes the love she has for him completely overtakes her. She will, just as she promised herself, spend the rest of the world's days loving him. She takes care of him and respects and loves him. He cherishes her and she feels completely loved in return. He is her miracle and sje will never let him go.

The plane was landing. It was gliding to a stop over hard concrete. Amelia pulled open the door and breathed in the smoggy air. They wanted to live in a place where they could keep in touch with others easily. An isolated island would have been nice but they chose a more conservative setting for their standards.

Edward was standing in the airport with his arms wide open, beckoning to Amelia. He wore a long rain jacket, jeans, and a her favorite green shirt. Amelia sprinted to him at a human pace and hugged him tightly.

"Lets go home," he whispered in her ear and they left together, hands linked.

At first, Amelia thought that he just meant the apartment. But he ended up driving to a private airport and pulling their luggage out of the back of the car.

"What are we doing?" Amelia asked, genuinely confused.

"Going home. . ." was all he said with a smirk plastered on his face.

She looked at him with narrowed eyes. They got on the plane and set off to their _home._

A few hours later they arrived to a secluded place that Edward would not let her see. He grabbed a blindfold and covered her eyes with it and whispered, "Do you trust me?"

"Exceptionally," she replied with a smile._ Never know what to expect!_

**A/N: Well I hope that you liked the chapter!! Please review!!**


	7. Chapter 7: Back to Where It All Happened

**A/N: Well I hope that you like the sequel so far. Most people have stopped reading SISTERS, thinking that it is over!! They need to know that there is a sequel so PLEASE tell people about my story, I WILL LOVE YOU TO NO END IF YOU DO!! XD**

__

"Lets go home," he whispered in her ear and they left together, hands linked.

At first, Amelia thought that he just meant the apartment. But he ended up driving to a private airport and pulling their luggage out of the back of the car.

"What are we doing?" Amelia asked, genuinely confused.

"Going home. . ." was all he said with a smirk plastered on his face.

She looked at him with narrowed eyes. They got on the plane and set off to their home.

A few hours later they arrived to a secluded place that Edward would not let her see. He grabbed a blindfold and covered her eyes with it and whispered, "Do you trust me?"

"Exceptionally," she replied with a smile. Never know what to expect!

Chapter 7: Back to Where It All Happened

Amelia heard people talking and heard Edward buy a car. They were on their way 'home' and Amelia was getting antsy with the blindfold on, and personally when you have super senses you don't particularly like the fact that a cloth can blind you.

"Edward," Amelia chastised.

"Yes, love?" she could tell that he was highly amused.

"Where are we going?" she sighed for the hundredth time.

"I told you honey. . . home."

"Where exactly is home?" she specified.

"You'll just have to wait and see, its a surprise," he chuckled a little and Amelia could feel the change from road to gravel. She was a little confused. Before Edward had a time to react Amelia peeled off the blindfold and looked before her. She covered her mouth in shock at the white house in front of them.

The Cullen's house in Forks.

"You ruined the surprise," Edward whined with his bottom lip jutting out.

"Ewww. . . You're just as bad as Emmett," Amelia snapped while opening the door. She barely got her front leg out of the car door when she was pulled into a giant hug.

"What about me?" Emmett asked with a grin. _Speak of the devil and he shall appear._

"That you guys both whine just a little too much for one hundred year old men," she smirked and hugged the muscle man back.

"What?? And no hug for me?!" Alice's little figure was in the doorway with a face of shock.

"If its hugs that you want, come and get it," Amelia challenged. Alice pursed her lips and tackled her to the ground with a giant hug. "How can such a small person be so powerful?" she asked, standing up and smoothing her shirt.

"Practice." the little pixie girl replied with a smile. She skipped away laughing. Amelia and Edward grabbed their luggage and went into his old room. Furniture was back to normal and everything was as it was years ago. After they got all their things organized and in their rightful places, they went down stairs to socialize with the family.

"So, everyone is back?" Amelia bit her lip in anticipation.

"Yes." That one word made her break free and a scream of joy filled the house.

"Where is Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, and Rosalie?" she asked bouncing in her seat.

"Carlisle and Esme shall be arriving here at 4pm from Denali. Rosalie is shopping and Jasper is hunting before school starts." Amelia sat in shock. . . school? What to wear? She was about to ask the question out loud when Alice jumped up.

"We will go shopping as soon as possible," she winked in Amelia's direction and the next few hours were filled with conversations about what they have all been up to.

* * *

_A few hours later. . ._

"I'm bored," Emmett whined from the living room couch. He threw the video game controller on the ground and huffed.

Amelia was sitting in the love seat with Edward. Alice and Jasper were thumb wrestling on the floor, Jasper was determined to win. Rosalie was sitting beside Emmett, filing her nails.

"Find something to do," Rose suggested without care.

Emmett sighed heavily, "That is what I have been trying to do!" He shoved his hand over his short hair.

A few seconds later Edward finally broke the silence," How about we go on a small hunt?" Amelia looked at him and smiled.

"I'm in!" she said.

"Same here," Emmett stood up and got ready for their little adventure through the forest.

"I'm staying," Rosalie was still filing her nails.

"Yeah. . . Alice and I. . . have some unfinished. . . business to attend to," Jasper grunted from the floor, apparently thumb wrestling was very time consuming.

"Alright, see ya guys!" Emmett was already walking for the backdoor.

Edward grabbed Amelia's hand and helped her to her feet, "Why, thank you," she said seductively.

His eyes were smoldering, "Anytime." He smiled at her and they made their way outside.

* * *

The three of them ran to the meadow just for a place to go. Hunting was a little scarce and they decided to just run around to fight off the boredom. Emmett kept on running while they were out, but Edward and Amelia decided to take the time to be alone and relax. They slowly walked to the little creek and sat down.

"So many things have happened in this little place," Amelia skimmed her pale hand over the clear water. "And yet. . . I still love this place." She smiled softly up at her love.

He chuckled slightly," Indeed. I agree one hundred percent." He grinned back at her. They stared deeply in each others eyes for a long while, until Amelia grabbed a hold of his jacket's lapels and his lips to hers. He laughed a little but kissed her back passionately.

Edward lowered her onto the grass and laid on top of her slightly, their lips still intact. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him to her tightly, his hand skimmed down her side and to the small of her back, pulling her closer to him. Their tongues danced together and-

"Eww! Get a room," Edward and Amelia turned to the source simultaneously. On a boulder sat a small child with a violet, formal dress. . .

**A/N: I hope that you liked the twist!! :)**


	8. Chapter 8: Blue Eyes

**A/N: Thank you for you guys telling me to continue on all my stories! You guys rock!! Enjoy...**

_He chuckled slightly," Indeed. I agree one hundred percent." He grinned back at her. They stared deeply in each others eyes for a long while, until Amelia grabbed a hold of his jacket's lapels and his lips to hers. He laughed a little but kissed her back passionately._

_Edward lowered her onto the grass and laid on top of her slightly, their lips still intact. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him to her tightly, his hand skimmed down her side and to the small of her back, pulling her closer to him. Their tongues danced together and-_

_"Eww! Get a room," Edward and Amelia turned to the source simultaneously. On a boulder sat a small child with a violet, formal dress._

Chapter 8: Blue Eyes

Her voice was thick with a British accent and her smile revealed tiny fangs. Amelia was confused as to why she had fangs, because neither her nor the Cullens had fangs. She let it go as she tried to figure out who the stranger was. Amelia looked at Edward for an answer and was surprised at his expression. She had never seen him so. . . so happy!

He jumped up and all but tackled the young girl off of the giant rock. They laughed and embraced each other with smiles.

"Me too," the little girl whispered.

Amelia was confused, she could have sworn that no one said anything.

"Indeed, we will," she smiled as she held Edward at arms length. "Still beautiful as ever," she complimented.

"Get over here you little munchkin!" he grabbed her and spun her in circles as they laughed in unison. Their smiles were ones of relief, as if they thought that they would never see each other again.

"Okay Edward! I may look fourteen but we both know that I'm not, so stop acting like a fool," she scolded. Her accent made her command stronger, but there was a smile still plastered on her face.

He set her down and she brushed off her dress. The girl looked over at Amelia with a grin, "Is the famous Bella that I have heard so much about?"

Edward looked down at his shoes and then the young one gasped and put her hand over her mouth in shock," That's terrible! I am deeply sorry for your loss. My name is Claudia," she introduced herself with a bow.

Amelia scoffed, "Claudia, as in 'Interview with a Vampire', Claudia?"

"Well. . . I guess. Only, deadlier," The black haired girl replied. Amelia walked up to them and looked at Claudia better.

The child had midnight black hair that went to her waist and was poofed in the back with neon blue extensions. The streaks of blue met exactly the same color as her eyes. In all of Amelia's time she has never seen sucj beautiful eyes. Her skin was pale and she had dark makeup as well, the contrast, making her look even more gorgeous. Her smile frightened Amelia, she looked deadly. . .evil.

"Why do you have fangs?" Amelia finally asked.

"I was born with them. . . they just so happen to come into use later in my life," she smirked with her arm around Edward's waist and his draped across her shoulders.

Amelia felt a pang of jealousy and her power flared inside her, which was rare because that only happened when she was extremely angry. "How do you two know each other?" she looked between them.

"This little one here," Edward shook Claudia's playfully," is my 'cousin'. She was changed eighteen years after me and I found her in a tree waiting for food. She jumped me, boy can she fight. She had me in a head lock in five seconds. I took her to Carlisle and she lived with us for a while." He smiled down at Claudia the whole time.

"A while? Where did you go after you stayed with them?" Amelia was intrigued by the girl's history with them. It was new to her, to meet any of the Cullens' family.

"Ahhhh. . . I see," Claudia inspected Amelia as if she were a piece of furniture that she was going to put in a living room. She didn't particularly like it and she was confused.

"Okay! What is going on? Am I going crazy?" Amelia demanded looking at Edward for the answers to her questions.

Edward chuckled and walked up to Amelia slipping his arm around her waist and kissing her neck, "She can read minds as well as I can. She also has another power, but we won't go into that right now," he murmured into the hallow of her throat. Amelia was truly curious as to how much damage this small child could possibly do. But she knew better and she also knew that not all things are as they seem. . . especially as a vampire.

"Oh. I thought that I was going insane," Amelia confessed, embarrassed.

"How about we go to the house and go through old times as a family. The family history? I'm sure everyone would like to see you again," Edward's bottom lip was jutted out as he tried to persuade Claudia into coming to the house.

She smiled and said, "It would be my honor-" She was tackled to the ground by a huge pale object that just leaped from the top of the trees from above.

From his booming laugh they could tell that it was Emmett.

He pinned her down to the ground and said, "Gottcha!" Right before Claudia lifter her legs and flipped him over, pinning _him_ to the ground.

"Now, I think I got you," she joked helping him up. They hugged each other and then the four of them bounded off into the forest and back to the house. . .

**A/N: Bet you didn't see that coming. BAM! A cousin? Pssssh! I didn't even see that one coming. . . . hahahaha!**

_**Amelia Cullen**_


	9. URGENT!

**A/N: Okay, I just want to say that all of you are amazing and I love you!! Without you, I would be useless! :P Those who have been with me from the beginning, you are awesome! Those who have just recently got into it....you are just as cool! I wanna take the time and thank all of you! Those who have been really important to me **_(which is all of you)_** are listed below!!**

**WashuRei**

**eclipseee (you are amazing!)  
**

**twilight360days**

**IanO'.Luver.**

**unformidabltrust**

**IrisOfTheRainbow**

**Ruusu**

**anne kingsmill**

**guria414**

**twilight-chick3**

**SOPHIA24 (you rock girl!)**

**CellaCullen**

**bluebaby3296**

**twilighter97**

**AquaGirl16**

**vampirelove11**

**gracethebestestvampire**

**InLoveWithEdward2**

**FreakyVampireChick**

**I'm Super Girl**

**sweetdrms2nt**

**HANNAHrae**

**BellaCullen2312**

**danipony89**

**nisilein**

**Stefanee B.**

**Sweetdreams82**

**BloodSucker2008**

**mandi cullen**

**Quiet and Invisible**

**mytwilightmenxXx**

**keri**

**Tattles**

**AliceinWonderland**

**latuacantante4him**

**Live-Laugh-Love-Twilight**

**misamille**

**iwantedwardtobemine**

**orangekitty160**

**InLoveWithEdward2**

**xXxJasperLuverxXx**

**blood broken hearted**

**FickleFairy**

**Jasper-Whitlocks-lil'-Whore**

**.Hale**

**Amber is a Jasper's girl**

**Colleena**

**DarknessFallsLikeRainAroundMe**

**Sheena Is A Punk Rocker**

**Migs4JasperWhitlock**

_All of you are amazing and I love it!!! None of you should change, EVER!! You are all great writers and even if it's fanfics that you write, you are still an author. NO MATTER WHAT PEOPLE SAY!!_

**IMPORTANT!!! URGENT!!! IMPORTANT!!! URGENT!!! IMPORTANT!!! URGENT!!! IMPORTANT!!! URGENT!!! IMPORTANT!!! URGENT!!! IMPORTANT!!!**

_I have a poll up on my profile for all of you to check out! Please, with your help you get to decide the title of my next story!!! :)_

_Amelia Cullen__  
_


	10. Chapter 9: A Change in Plans

**A/N: YO! Sorry that I haven't written in a reallly long time. I have been super busy with all my other stories and school work and blah blah blah- Enjoy!**

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING OF TWILIGHT!!! (except a sweatshirt, two tshirts, a button, and a sticker) XD**

Chapter 9: A Change in Plans

Claudia, Emmett, Edward and Amelia bounded through the thick forest of Forks, Washington with sheer power. They laughed as they did flips over rocks and aerials through tree branches, everyone was having a great time . . .

A howl came from the distance, stopping everyone in their path. They all looked to the east and another howl was called, the sound was agonizing as if the wolf was dying. A few things ran through Amelia's head but one thought rang out among the others. Jacob. She was worried and she didn't know what to do, she looked at Edward and his look was just as concerned. The couple took off in the direction of the source while Claudia and Emmett continued to the house.

Edward and Amelia ran side by side with adrinaline running through their veins, if it was possible. The tension in Amelia's body sent her flying past her beloved Edward with amazing speed, he had to strain to keep up with her.

When they reached the site, Amelia put her hand to her mouth in shock.

"How did this happen?" Amy asked Edward as he stood behind her. All he could do was shake his head in response.

A wolf (werewolf) was lying on the ground, whimpering, as blood oozed from his chest. His fur was a dark brown and medium in length. Amy walked up to him and she could hear the gentle growl rumbling through his chest as she got closer. "Oh, hush! I'm trying to help you." The head tilted towards her and the eyes were wide with shock. He looked so familiar but Amy could vaguely remember him, all of her human memories were thin. "His name is Austin." Edward nodded in the wolf's direction.

"Can you change form?" the wolf gave her smartass look.

Edward chuckled a little, "He said 'if I could change, don't you think I would have done that already?'" Amy glared at Austin with a brow raised.

"Do you want me to help you or not?" The wolf sighed and its head plopped back on the ground.

"He said 'yes'." Edward clarified. Amy waved for him to come over and help her, Edward groaned and walked up to the wolf without much care. Edward pressed along the wolf's side and when he reached a spot where Austin flinched, Edward got to work.

Edward pulled a huge piece of metal out of Austin's side and the wolf seemed relieved that he was finally done. "He said 'thank you' to both of us."

Amy walked up to Austin's head and pushed back the fur that was in his face, "No problem, smartass. If you need anything else, we'll be around." She smiled and it was Edward's turn to growl. The wolf let out a bark that sounded more like a laugh than anything else. "What did he say?" Amelia asked.

"He said 'You're not too bad for a couple of bloodsucking leeches'." Edward growled between clenched teeth. Amelia glared at the wolf and Austin stopped laughing and bounded off through the trees, leaving Amelia shocked.

"Where did he go?" Amelia asked sadly. Edward sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"He's trying to change his form, his clothes are near by." Amelia walked up to Edward and kissed his cheek. He looked down at her with a crooked smile that still made her woozy and he kissed her forehead. "You are very good at distracting me from killing a werewolf with my bare hands, you know that?"

Amelia giggled, "I do now."

Austin came back with nothing on other than a pair of Levis and some boxers that you could vaguely see. There was a pink mark that reached his bellybutton to the top of his ribs. Amelia will never stop being amazed at how fast they heal. "I wanted to say thank you in person. I'm not sure what happened, it just came out of no where!" His voice was deep and his hair was down past his chin, his chest was muscular and his arms were thick.

"Like I said, its not a problem. We could hear you from miles away and I wanted to make sure that whoever it was, was okay."Amelia smiled a lightning white smile that left Austin a bit breathless.

Austin smiled a toothy grin, "And sorry about the whole 'bloodsucking leeches' thing. I'm not used to having . . . _acquaintances_ among vampires."

Amelia shook her head, "Well that's the difference between you and I because I am used to having _friends _among werewolves." She corrected. Amy didn't want to be enemies with werewolves forever, she already had trouble before, she doesn't want that trip again. Quil looked shocked.

"I knew I remembered you! Amelia! You were my father's friend." Austin chuckled, he slapped his forehead with realization. Amelia looked at Edward and he shrugged his shoulders in response.

"Do I know you?" Amelia asked confused.

"My name is Austin Black. Jacob is my father," Amelia's voice was stuck in her throat.

It took a while for Amy to unclog her throat of the utter shock that she was going through. "You father was a great man."

Austin scoffed at her words, "I wish I could say the same. We didn't get along at all and for that, I am greatful because I have lost nothing by not letting him get close." Amelia's eyes burned with anger and her fists clenched with power. Austin fell to the ground, writhing in pain. Edward ran to Amy and put a hand on her shoulder, a powerful shock ran through his body, sending him to his knees. "Amy," he croaked through the pain. She looked at him and her eyes were pure black and her nostrils were flared.

Austin gasped on the ground as he pulled himself to his hands and knees, "What the hell is wrong with you? How could you say that about your father, he was a great man and still is even after death! If I ever catch you saying such hateful words about Jacob again, you will be wishing that you were in that casket with him!"

Austin's eyes were filled with tears, "HE WOULDN'T LET ME BE WITH HER! Okay? IT'S ALL HIS FAULT, I LOVED HER!" His fists pounded at the forest's floor with large thunderous crashes. His sobs were loud and heavy, it would be a shock that no one in town heard him. Amy's attention was back to Edward who was trying to control his breathing, though it didn't do him much good.

"I am so sorry honey, are you okay?" Edward nodded but his jaw was set and his body was tense.

"I'll be okay," his voice cracked in pain. Amelia felt horrible about what she did to him, even if it was accidental. She leaned his muscular body against a tree trunk and moved the hair out of his eyes. Edward's arm was around his stomach and his eyes were closed. "I am so sorr-"

"I'm fine. I'm very proud as well, that was powerful," he smiled and she shook her head.

Austin was still on his knees crying, but it was more quiet. "What did you mean by 'its his fault'?" Amy asked as she sat in front of him. He looked at her with red eyes and trembling lips. Austin wiped his eyes furiously and sat down on his butt rather than his knees.

"I was in love wtih a girl," he said in a haunted voice. "She was perfect! Her hair, her smile, her intellegence. Everything was utterly perfect. She was in love as well, but it was with another guy. I loved her so much, we hung out all the time too. I just don't see why she couldn't have loved me too."

"Maybe she did, but with another kind of love. Maybe she thought that you brought sunlight to her dark world while the other guy brought her the pleasure of adventure and chances. Maybe she loved you but you didn't know it, even if it was plastered on her forehead," Amelia said with sadness.

"Maybe . . . but we would have been so happy together. We could have gotten married, have kids, live in a nice house with a picket fence. ANYTHING! I just . . . I wish . . . Ugh! I wanted her to pick me, I wanted her to love me. Is that so much to ask?" Austin asked in agony. He held his hands out to her, they trembled viciously.

"No, maybe not. But maybe she knew that, maybe she wanted to be happy with you and have all those things but . . . maybe she just couldn't." Amelia was on the verge of her own sobs. Though she didn't have tears, she could still cry. It was painful but it still happened.

"That doesn't make sense, how could she not?" Austin got defensive.

"Maybe she just didn't want to make that choice because she was happy having both of you just the way you are," Amy looked him in his tear filled eyes and suddenly realization hit him like an eightteen wheeler.

"I . . . I kind of understand now. Thank you, again." Austin stood up and held his hand out for Amy to take. She took it with quick moments and it stunned him momentarily. "You really are a great person, Amelia." He held his hand out to give her a hand shake.

"You're not so bad yourself," she threw her arms around his neck and his arms wrapped around her petite waist. The warmth of his embrace brought back the painful memory of her friend Jacob. The clarity of it all seemed to be so real and it made her want to cry. "If you ever need anything . . ."

"I'll ask you, don't worry." Austin said as he let Amy go. "I'll see you again some other time?"

"Indeed you will." She smiled a brilliant smile and he left with his father's grin.

"Honey? How are you doing?" Amy asked as she turned to him. He had managed to get himself in a standing position. He was grinning at her with his beautiful smile and she looked at him curiously. "What?"

"Nothing. Have I told you I love you lately?" He walked over to her. Edward planted a breath taking kiss upon Amy's lips before they began to walk in the direction of the Cullen's house.

"You seem to be better," Amelia teased.

Edward smiled with his pearly white teeth, "What can I say? Your kisses heal me."

**A/N: I am sooooooo sorry that this took forever. I promise to not leave this behind anymore!!! :)**


	11. Chapter 10: To Sum it Up

**A/N: YO! Sorry that I haven't written in a reallly long time. I have been super busy with all my other stories and school work and blah blah blah- Enjoy!**

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING OF TWILIGHT!!! (except a sweatshirt, two tshirts, a button, and a sticker) XD**

Claudia turns on her beloved family, they rip her to pieces and they all live happily ever after. All the wolves and vampires get along and the Volturi come's to visit and they get blown up with a massive gernade.

Fin!

_I have no idea what to do anymore! Sorry! :(_


End file.
